worldbreaker_sagafandomcom-20200215-history
Saiduan
Large empire which rules the northwestern continent of Raisa. The continent itself is also called Saiduan. Like the Dhai, Saiduan state infrastructure is typically organic. Government The empire is led by an individual called the Patron, the eighth in the country's latest line of rulers. Powerful Saiduanese families have traditionally gone to war for the title of the Patron of Saiduan. Since it was established, eighteen different families have ruled Saiduan. When a new family rises to power, the prior family's adults are killed and the children raised as slaves. Culture Gender Saiduan has three recognized genders - male, female, and ataisa (intersex). Slavery Saiduan utilizes slaves. Many are ancestors of Dorinahs imported before the Saiduans retreated eight hundred years before. They are smaller and paler than those of Saiduan ancestry. However, Saiduan citizens can also be forced into slavery. Their hair is cut short or shaved bold, and have black facial tattoos. Those born into servitude are purposely given a sloped forehead in order to easily identify them. The sloped foreheads are supposed to be a point of pride, because it means they can be trusted, unlike people conquered or driven into the slave caste. Magic Use The sanisi are a class of conjurer-assassins in Saiduan. Most will die in battle or during a power shift or regime change. They carry weapons infused with the power of the satellites. The blades can only hold the power of one satellite at a time.Hurley, Kameron. Empire Ascendant. New York: Angry Robot, 2015. Printed. Clothing Along the coast, near Anjoliaa Saiduans dress in bright clothing, billowing robes with wide sleeves, long scarves, and vests with broad collars embroidered in silver. Most men wear long tunics and short coats, and have their ears pierced. Their hair is long and black, knotted with colored ribbons like the Dorinah. In the mountains, near Kuonrada they wear much darker colors, with boots and coats lined in fur. Their hair is braided into three long braids, one on either side of the head, and another along the top with dark ribbons. Places of Note Anjoliaa A port city. Tucked into a wide bowl cut into a craggy plateau jutting out from the spur of the continent. Decorated with bright streamers of purple, crimson, green and gold stretched from tall windows and feathered awnings. Foreigners are often kidnapped. There are seals in the harbor, with broad, delicate fins that look more like plumage. Caisau Hold The Patron typically resides at Caisau Hold. The hold is an organic structure. Tirajistas lined the ceiling with bioluminescent flora around the entire outer perimeter to provide light. The hold is described as four or five cities, each on top of each other, with large open spaces of gardens and fountains. It's heated by geothermal vents carrying heated air from nearby hot springs. As you ascend, the air gets warmer. The hold has some gender segregated areas, such as practice yards and living quarters. The Saiduan still retain Caisau Hold at the beginning of The Mirror Empire. After they abandon Caisau, they retreat to Kuonrada. Kuonrada Kuonrada is a mountain city, built for cold weather and defense. The defensive all rises fifty feet above the grassy plains. The Saiduan forces retreat to Kuonrada when they're forced to abandon Caisau Hold to the Tai Mora. There is a massive glacier wedged into the maw of the mountains above the city, from which a cold, clear river springs. Historical Events The first kingdom in Raisa to be invaded by the Tai Mora. At the start of The Mirror Empire, Saiduan has already fought the Tai Mora for six years. Initially the Tai Mora attacked over land, falling from a tear in the sky, but at the beginning of The Mirror Empire they attack from the sea. With the naval assault, Aaraduan was the last stronghold in Saiduan's northernmost province. During the first six years, Saiduan loses eighteen armies to the Tai Mora. References Category:Saiduan Category:Sanisi Category:Gender